


Thorkinktober

by ChiharuEnomoto33



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Drama, M/M, NoAptoParaMentesSensibles, One Shot Collection, Parafilias, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Thorkinktober2019, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiharuEnomoto33/pseuds/ChiharuEnomoto33
Summary: Hubo una vez un par de amantes que sin importar el tiempo o el espacio unían sus cuerpos siempre con desespero y una pasión digna la inmensidad del océano...-Este es una colección de one-shot basados en las parafilias propuestas en el Thorkinktober 2019 organizado por la página Thunder & Mischief, en el cual participaré únicamente con aquellas que me apetezcan hacer.-Por favor, si tienes una mente sensible o con límites muy bien marcados a la hora de leer, no entres aquí. En realidad no sé que cosas vayan a salir de mi mente.-Favor de no copiar o re-subir este trabajo a cualquier otra plataforma bajo la autoría de otro usuario. Te pido que respetes mi trabajo cuyo único fin es nutrir al fandom Thorki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **N/A. Si estás leyendo esto y también "Todo y nada", creeme que esto me está ayudando con un pequeño bloqueo. Nada grave, pero encontré que esto es terapéutico y útil para una escena que ando escribiendo. Si no lees mi otro fic, saludos y galletitas.**
> 
> **Una disculpa si no es lo mejor que he escrito pero esto si no lo planeé con anticipación.**

Salió despedido un poco hacia adelante cuando su padre sin previo aviso metió el freno del automóvil. El claxon sonó y los gritos del otro conductor se hicieron oír rápidamente.

Obviamente su padre no contestó: él estaba por encima de todo eso, contrario a él que se sintió incómodo al oír los insultos.

No quería ir a misa. Tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que el niño de tez blanca le había rezado al mismísimo señor Jesús para que se ponchara la llanta o el carro simplemente arrancara.

Ahora se arrepentía, pues como su padre siempre le decía, Dios encontraba las formas más raras de castigar a los que no lo amaban. Pidió perdón por lo bajo y cerró la puerta del carro para cruzar la calle al lado de su progenitor quien, acomodó el traje negro que siempre llevaba perfectamente impoluto.

Llegaron justo antes de la primera lectura, cosa que le pareció magnifica: ya había perdido varios minutos que no pasaría sentado en las bancas y a su vez, no tendría que ir a confesarse con el padre Thor. O al menos eso pensó.

—Hijo ve a confesarte —le dijo su padre una vez el coro de la iglesia comenzó con sus alabanzas.

—Pero papá, llegamos antes de la primera lectura.

—Habla más bajo —susurró ya con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Crees que no te escuché cuando pediste perdón al bajar del auto? Algo has de haber pensado o hecho como para hacer semejante cosa.

—Pero es que…

—Obedece.

Resopló y sin más excusas que pudiera darle se encaminó rumbo al confesionario que estaba detrás de la oficina del obispo. Un lugar alejado para que nadie pudiera escuchar los pecados de algún otro hermano.

Así era siempre con su padre. Él nunca permitía que le llevaran la contraria dado que él, sin importar el motivo o la causa, tenía la razón y mucho menos en algo tan importante como aquello. Desde que hace dos años su otro papá muriera, su padre se había afanado muchísimo más en buscar el apoyo de Dios. ¿Y cómo fue que había llegado a tal resolución?

Bueno, no lo sabía en realidad. Solo sabía que después de que su padre lo presentara a Thor este había estado muy interesado en que su progenitor y él fueran a la iglesia. De alguna forma el hombre rubio había acabado convenciendo a su padre de que él era digno de ser salvado, aún si tenía una inclinación poco adecuada por las personas de su mismo sexo.

El pequeño no lo culpaba por querer aferrarse a algo pero a veces consideraba que lo de su padre rayaba en el fanatismo ya que ahora, no sólo iban a misa los domingos sino que lo hacían todos los días. ¡Y también se confesaban cada tarde!

Lo más raro era el padre Thor, quien últimamente había comenzado a tomar un cariño un poco quizá raro hacia él.

Atentamente observó la ventana lateral derecha que tenía el cubículo de madera para cerciorarse de que había alguien en él. Por un momento cantó victoria al ver que por dentro esta estaba cerrada… Hasta que la misma se abrió de sopetón.

El padre Thor le sonrió y dejó caer la cortina negra sobre la ventana. Una vez él estuvo arrodillo a un lado de ella, escuchó:

—Ave María purísima.

—Sin pecado concebida. —Fue su rápida respuesta.

—Dime tus pecados, pequeño.

Fue recitando uno a uno los pocos que había logrado recolectar en el lapso de 24 horas. Al final acabó por hablar de lo enojado que se sentía con su padre por traerlo a aquel lugar todo el tiempo y nunca dejarlo hacer lo que él quería, hasta que sin querer se le quebró la voz.

El padre procedió a absolverlo de sus pecados y muy contrario a las jornadas previas no le dio una penitencia que cumplir, sino que salió por la puerta del confesionario y abrazó al pequeño de cabello negro como la tinta, que sin darle muchas vueltas se apretó contra él.

—Como me gustaría que usted fuera mi padre —le confesó el niño.

—No digas eso, estoy seguro de que tu padre te ama mucho sólo que no entiende cómo esto te afecta.

—Pero usted siempre se lo dice ¿no? Cuando platica con él.

—Quizá deba demostrarle cómo te sientes de una manera distinta. ¿Te gustaría?

El niño asintió.

* * *

El despacho del obispo era grande y espacioso. No tenía ventanas pero sí aire acondicionado.

Escuchó un “click” y el seguro de la puerta de pronto había sido puesto. No le habría parecido extraño, si no hubiera sido por el semblante del padre Thor que no era el típico de amor y dulzura, sino uno cuya sonrisa burlona partía su rostro a la mitad.

—Quítate la ropa —le ordenó.

Y él obedeció sin rechistar. Era parte de la expiación de sus pecados, claro que sí. El menor confiaba ciegamente en lo que aquel hombre sabio y mayor decía, así que sólo se despojó de su vestimenta y se dirigió al sofá cama que estaba adyacente al escritorio.

—¿Te dije que podías ir hacia allí?

—Lo lamento padre, yo creí…

—Cállate. Hablarás cuando yo lo diga y en todo caso me llamarás “papi”.

—¿Papi? —preguntó desconcertado.

—¿No quieres que lo sea entonces?

—¡No! Quiero decir sí, papi. Por supuesto que quiero que lo seas.

—Bien, entonces cállate.

Su papi se quitó la sotana y las prendas debajo de esta hasta quedar de pie desnudo frente a Loki. Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno hiciera nada hasta que Thor frunció el ceño y acto seguido alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

—Es que pensé…

—¿Te dije que hablaras? —Al no recibir respuesta, Thor sonrió—. Muy bien bebé. Si en verdad quieres expiar tus pecados hoy, deberás hacer todo lo que te pida. Así que succiona tu purificación.

Con un además señaló hacia su miembro y él entendió. Así que sin preámbulos se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Thor y comenzó a acariciar su pene semi-duro. Pasó sus manos por las bolas de su papi y sopesó la carne tierna que cubría aquella parte débil del cuerpo de aquel hombre, tanto figurada como literalmente.

Intentó primero estirando sus labios en lo que seguía bombeando el miembro de Thor, el cual ya se estaba alzando con dirección al norte. Sabía que todo aquello no cabría con facilidad en su boca así que abrió todo lo que pudo y fue hasta ese instante, que se permitió posicionar aquel pene frente a su cavidad.

Le dio la bienvenida a la cabeza con un rápido lametón en el orificio y procedió a meterlo de a poco. Su lengua intentaba inútilmente enroscarse cual serpiente en el mismo pero simplemente no podía cubrir todo su diámetro.

Al final sólo atinó a reprimir las primeras arcadas que sintió cuando el pene con cabeza de hongo casi tocó el final de su garganta. Su pobre campanilla sintió cosquillas cuando empezó el vaivén, primero suave y después con mayor ímpetu al sentir cómo se aceleraba un poco la respiración de Thor.

Aferró más fuerte sus dedos a los muslos del rubio y de ahí se dio impulso para lograr pasar aquel gordo miembro todo el recorrido hasta alojarlo por completo dentro de él. Jaló aire como pudo e infló sus mejillas para hacer más lugar a su intruso, mientras pasaba su lengua por las venas que resaltaban de entre la carne suave.

No pasó mucho hasta que Thor se unió a la carrera que suponía el bombear su erección contra el canal abierto para él. Enterró sus manos en las hebras negras y puso manos a la obra empujando y jalando al a par del penitente.

Ahora ambos estaban duros, uno por ejecutar el acto y otro por presenciarlo, pero aún y con toda la adrenalina concebida de aquella mamada, algo falló. El deseo era demasiado, las sensaciones intensas. El castaño no sabía de qué manera sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban conectadas al resto de su cuerpo que lo impulsaban a tener un deseo insano de dañar, de romper.

Movió su quijada de forma que algunos de sus dientes acabaron raspando el objeto de su lujuria y rápidamente sintió cómo era separado de él de un empujón. Presentó batalla, claro, pero aun así no logró ser suficiente.

De repente se encontró sentado en el piso al que había sido lanzado con una fuerza descomunal. Más propia de un oso que de una persona, así como el aullido al que le siguió tal acto.

Thor frotó su pene ahí donde unas pequeñas marcas aparecían y lo miró sin un atisbo de enojo. Excepto el que reflejaba en sus ojos, en los cuales se apreciaba la furia asentada en su portador.

Sin previo aviso el hombre alto se movió en dirección rápida hacia él, y al mismo tiempo que anclaba su mano bajo su sobaco y lo arrastraba al sillón, pronunció:

—Tú no mereces el perdón de Dios, tú mereces su ira.

—¡Fue un accidente! ¡No estaba pensando! —Se resistió mientras el otro hombre se sentaba en aquel mueble y lo halaba hacia su regazo.

—¡Sí y por eso es que profanaste lo único que podía darte paz!

Con fuerza volteó al castaño de modo que su estómago quedó presionado sobre sus muslos llenos de vellos rubios y justo cuando el otro buscaba una respuesta para convencerlo de su inocencia sintió el primer golpe en sus glúteos, luego el segundo y el tercero.

Y a partir de ahí dejó de contar.

Lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y la piel se le enchinó. Esto fue al principio, pues con el paso de los segundos dejó de sentir dolor y se acostumbró. No esperaba, sin embargo, que tal evento lo repercutiría directamente en su vejiga. Quizá no ir al baño antes de llegar allí no había sido buena idea.

—Por favor, papi —sollozó.

—¡No te dije que hablaras!

—¡Me voy a mear!

Sin una respuesta del mayor, fue removido de donde estaba y con las nalgas entumecidas fue puesto de nuevo en el suelo, esta vez sin luchar. Ahora sólo debía relajarse un poco y después vestirse para ir al baño.

Pero Thor tenía planes distintos.

—Arrodíllate.

—No puedo.

—Y quiero todo el peso de tu trasero en tus piernas.

—¡No puedo! Esto es demasiado —suplicó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Veloz, el rubio se colocó detrás del menor y sin dar más instrucciones ejecutó él mismo su requisición, aunque no exactamente igual.

Antes de ocupar el lugar que ahora tenía había tomado uno de los tantos francos que contenían los santos oleos. Empero, antes de llevar a cabo su cometido, inclinó la espalda del castaño un poco hacia adelante y comenzó a socavar el orificio que había entre los glúteos de su interlocutor.

El menor gritó de sorpresa y placer. El adormecimiento de los músculos que ahora el rubio separaba para darle paso a su propia lengua, ya no eran nada comparado con aquella sensación que despertaba cada partícula de su fisionomía.

Thor sorbía, besaba y salivaba dentro de su ano. Aquello era el perdón más divino que hubiera sentido. Dios estaba con él, lo liberaba. Casi podía sentir la gloria tocando su alma. Y terminó. Terminó para ser sustituida con un tacto menos suave, menos tierno. Los dedos cuadrados del rubio estaban en él y parecía que no hacían más que querer expandir su recto.

Con ayuda del aceite lo estaban logrando, la circunferencia que representaba su ano y sus interiores, se estaban distendiendo. Ahora tenía quizá el tamaño de una tapa rosca grande. El padre juzgó el halo rosado rojizo que lo saludaba, palpitante. Estaba listo.

Ambos no aguantaban más. Thor se dejó ir dentro de la cueva caliente y apretada que lo esperaba ansiosa. El más joven dejó salir un jadeo mientras recibía las flagelaciones que el látigo de su papi le estaba propinando a sus entrañas.

Todos los recovecos irregulares de su recto fueron masajeados y sobados de una forma ruda que sólo hizo que el placer aumentara en su vientre bajo. La punzada de sus nalgas yacía olvidada y recordada con cada golpe que la pelvis de su asaltante le profería.

Su pene contaba la misma historia: balanceado sin nada en lo que enterrarse o aferrarse, sólo atinaba a dar un brinco por cada estocada recibida en su retaguardia; algo que ciertamente no ayudaba a impedir la salida de la orina y el semen, que rogaban por salir.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios.

—¡Sí Dios está con nosotros! ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes cómo penetra en cada fibra de tu cuerpo? ¿Cómo llega hasta tu alma?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —sollozó ya a la orilla del éxtasis, casi tocándolo.

—Arrepiéntete y sálvate entonces.

—Dios mío. —Ya no podía sostenerse sobre sus rodillas solamente, así que simplemente se dejó caer hacia adelante para apoyarse también en sus brazos—. Perdona mis pe-pe… —¡Dilo! —gritó, empujando más adentro, más profundo, moviendo sus caderas como si estuviera poseído y llevando las del menor con él.

Una nalgada sonora se escuchó en la habitación.

—Pe-perrdona mis pe-ca-dos, ¡señor! —Su voz se rompió en un alarido. Era demasiado. Aquello era demasiado para su cuerpo maltrecho y necesitado.

La mano de Thor regresó a las caderas del menor, ya cumplido su cometido, sólo para follarlo más fuerte y más rápido. Ya no pensaban, sólo ansiaban y esa ansia eran las llamas del fuego eterno y redentor. Estaban casi redimidos.

—Ahora, te, te ab-suelvo de…, tus pecados.

Y sin más, hizo un movimiento en el que empujó hacia abajo la cadera del castaño mientras lo penetraba con un ángulo a la derecha y lo subía de vuelta a su posición: acababa de taladrar su próstata en el punto exacto. El receptor chilló y sintió un tirón hacia adelante: semen comenzó a surgir del agujero sobre la cabeza de su pene.

Al segundo siguiente, Thor estaba frotando su ano con sus dedos mientras seguía embistiendo. Una, dos, tres veces hasta que su esperma se liberó para purificar a su feligrés.

Siguió frotando el hoyo hasta que vio la orina del otro saliendo y esto sólo logró que su deseo de tomar su pene y frotarlo aflorara con mayor facilidad. Lo hizo de arriba abajo, hasta que la última gota salió.

El rubio recibió el peso muerto del castaño con gusto y juntos en el piso, descansaron. El padre sirviendo de árbol bajo el cual resguardarse durante y después de la tormenta.

Unos minutos más pasaron hasta que lograron recuperar el aliento y Thor ayudó a cambiarse al menor para así hacer lo propio con sus vestiduras. La misa estaba por terminar y tenían que regresar al confesionario.

—¿A qué vino todo ese teatro? —le dijo el hombre con traje y ojos verde esmeralda una vez allí.

—No estás escuchando a tu hijo. Constantemente lo estás presionando para ser lo que tú quieres.

—Padre, él es mi hijo.

Thor suspiró y relajó sus hombros. Suponía que aquello era una indirecta. Loki era así. ¿Por qué más dejaría de llamarlo Thor como siempre, para sustituirlo por su título en la iglesia?

—Ayer le dije al obispo que quiero renunciaré a mi cargó y que quiero retirar mi juramento a Dios.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo Loki más que sorprendido.

—Te dije que lo haría, ¿no?

—Creí que tú sólo estabas… —Al silencio Thor respondió con más silencio y una mirada inquisitiva—. Usándome, jugando conmigo.

Una risa se hizo presente y la suspendió cuando escuchó que el obispo ya estaba dando los anuncios más importantes de la semana a la congregación.

—Te amo Loki, ya te lo he dicho. —Pero antes de que él otro dijera algo agregó—: Sin embargo, ahora que me case contigo quiero que dejes de ser tan inflexible con Fenrir.

—¡Yo no soy inflexi…!

Unos segundos luego de que analizara por completo la oración dada y que visualizara la sonrisa boba en la cara del rubio, su rubio; paró de verlo con adoración y se puso de pie mientras sacudía su traje negro.

—Entonces más te vale que vayas buscando un trabajo porque te advierto que mi anillo no puede ser ni de plata ni de chapa de oro.


	2. MÁSCARA Y AFRODISÍACO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Hola! Sí yo aquí de nuevo, como nadie comentó en el anterior creo que no lo hice tan bien pero me esforcé y creo que he mejorado aunque sea un pelín con este. Cualquier mejora que pudiera hacer agradecería que me la hicieran saber en los comentarios. Esto me ayudaría para traerles mejor contenido también :3.**

Era el solsticio de verano y como de costumbre, Odín había ofrecido un baile.

La celebración era soberbia: habían juglares, bailarines traídos de Vanheim y Rifelheim, bufones y por supuesto un gran festín. La comida había sido vasta y diversa, platillos exóticos con postres estrafalarios habían desfilado uno tras otro en manos de los sirvientes, quienes presurosos habían surtido la mesa de los invitados que demandaban tener pronto el estómago saciado.

Aquello, sin embargo, fue sólo el preámbulo de lo que verdaderamente tenía la velada por ofrecer. Todos los miembros de la corte habían sido prevenidos sobre la temática innovadora que se le había ocurrido implementar a uno de los príncipes aquella noche de fiesta.

Cada uno de los cortesanos pues, terminada la cena, se dispuso a dirigirse al gran salón de baile para lucir las mejores galas que habían encargado a sus sastres las semanas previas al evento. Pero antes y con el beneplácito de los reyes, las luces fueron apagadas para que los invitados tuvieran tiempo de ponerse sus máscaras y así, cuando se encendieran las velas de nuevo, podrían jugar ese juego de misterio que le daba un toque de novedad a la velada.

Hombres invitaron a mujeres, que nunca se atreverían a sacar a bailar, a hacerlo, envalentonados por el actual secretismo de su identidad. Mujeres hicieron lo mismo con estos.

Claro que nadie, ni con la mitad de la cara oculta podría dejar de saber que el hombre rubio con una figura de Adonis y estatura prominente, era sin lugar a dudas el codiciado Dios del Trueno. Tampoco es que las doncellas intentaran ocultar su adoración por este pero ahora incluso las más tímidas se acercaron a pedirle un baile.

Él por su parte, sabiéndose descubierto y el centro de atención no pudo más que ceder amablemente a cada una de las peticiones de las damas. Hizo conversación, aceptó piropos subidos de tono y confesiones de amor hasta que, sin ningún tipo de cortesía, una figura emergió del lado derecho de su actual acompañante y la apartó de sus brazos en medio de una pieza.

—Oh querida, cuanto lo siento, pero creo que alguien debería haberte dicho sobre el agujero que tienes en la parte trasera de tu falda. —Una voz aterciopelada se hizo escuchar antes de que la muchacha saliera de su aturdimiento y le reclamara por su desfachatez.

Sólo esa amenaza de hacer el ridículo bastó para hacer que la joven pelirroja saliera corriendo en busca de un espejo o a llorar, si no era lo suficientemente práctica para afrontar la situación.

—¿Me concedería esta pieza príncipe Thor? —le propuso la bella dama con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara, como si fuera ella la que le daba el privilegio de su compañía y no al revés.

Divertido, Thor asintió y se dejó llevar por la música. Con una mano ceñida en la cadera de la susodicha y la otra sosteniendo la de ella intentó guiar el vals que bailaban. Pero no lo consiguió, aquella doncella era muy voluntariosa, demasiado demandante en cada paso que daba para ejecutar la danza.

Era ella quien dominaba cada vuelta, quien decidía en qué dirección debían ir para que su vestido negro con incrustaciones de joyas verdes refulgiera con más intensidad en la semi-oscuridad que imperaba en la pista.

De repente se volvió evidente para todos los presentes que pese al ritmo medianamente acelerado de la melodía, aquellos dos personajes que emitían poder con cada movimiento ya no estaban interpretando un número cordial y lleno de las maneras propias de los desconocidos. Era mucho más que eso.

Ninguno de ellos podría suponer cuánto.

Hasta Odín y Frigga se sorprendieron cuando al finalizar la pieza en lugar de despedir a la delgada y alta doncella de hebras negras atadas en un moño alto, su hijo mayor tomó su mano en la suya propia y frente a la multitud, que se había detenido alrededor de ellos a observarlos, se había inclinado a medio camino y había depositado un beso en ella.

Muchos corazones rotos hubo esa noche cuando tras de eso el príncipe heredero no se apartó ni un segundo de su acompañante. La chica misteriosa de la que nadie sabía nada, la poseedora de una máscara negra con pequeñas esmeraldas adornando su contorno.

Siguieron bailando un rato más, hasta que los demás invitados comenzaron a adaptarse a ellos y perdieron el interés. Fue así que fácilmente y evadiendo el ojo crítico de sus padres, Thor pudo sacar a su amada de la fiesta sin que nadie interviniera o les dieran más que una mirada prometiendo chismes luego.

Caminaron rápido y en algún punto de los largos pasillos que rodeaban el jardín principal del palacio comenzaron a reír como bobos. Y lo hicieron aún más, cada que pasaban a un guardia que saludaba al príncipe de manera estoica y protocolaria.

Obviamente estos creyeron que estaban borrachos.

Y lo estaban: borrachos de amor, de lujuria y de la diversión que el caminar aquella noche en la cuerda floja deliberadamente, había supuesto.

—¿Qué demonio te poseyó para que hicieras algo así sin consultarme? —le inquirió intentando recuperar el aliento después del beso desenfrenado que se habían dado contra la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

—Oh vamos, eres un aguafiestas por naturaleza. Jamás me habrías dejado intentarlo sin enumerarme todo lo que podría salir mal —contestó sin un atisbo de culpa e inclinando todo su peso en el costado del rubio, buscando mimos.

—¡Pero es que es una locura! ¡Ni siquiera usaste tu magia para cambiar de cuerpo! —lo regañó el mayor sin dejar de envolver al otro con su brazo derecho, acercándolo a su pecho.

—Y aun así nadie se dio cuenta, ¿quién diría que las jóvenes _aesir_ son conocidas por su falta de voluptuosidad en el pecho? —bromeó.

—Ven aquí, bendito niño travieso.

—Me declaro culpable.

La cara de Loki obtuvo un tono brillante tras su última declaración. Subió la cabeza con media sonrisa aun es su faz y sin pedirlo más que con sus ojos, demandó un nuevo beso que Thor no demoró en darle.

Era mentira, claro. El rubio jamás podría enojarse con su querido hermano menor, incluso si él alguna vez los echara de cabeza con sus padres y todo Asgard. Él seguiría adorando a su temerario y sarcástico amante.

—¿Loki?

—¿Mmmh? —le respondió el otro cuando acabaron de acurrucarse en la cama del mayor.

—Tengo muchas ganas de follarte.

Una risa fresca y verdadera se hizo oír en el cuarto y aquello no hizo más que aumentar la libido del Dios del Trueno. Aquello era música para sus oídos, un bálsamo para las presiones que la cotidianidad, le exigían. No, Loki _era_ el bálsamo.

—¿Nunca te da pena ser tan descarado? Lo hicimos esta mañana apenas.

—Ya pasaron más de diez horas Loki —le dijo con un gesto que implicaba que el menor estaba siendo tonto.

Otra risa se escuchó y sin más, Loki se colocó sobre el rubio, sin dejarle caer todo su peso, y haciendo uso de sus codos y rodillas comenzó a descender con dirección al sur. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando una mano interceptó la suya justo al intentar liberar el miembro de su hermano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pues estaba por chupártela.

—Eso ya lo veo —dijo con una risa contenida apenas—. Hablo de que lo estás haciendo como si comenzar el sexo fuera impersonal.

—Coito Thor. Ya te he dicho que no le digas sexo, se oye muy corriente y sí lo iba a hacer, después de todo dijiste que querías follar y no hacer el amor.

—Oh, así que de eso se trata.

Se levantó rápido de su posición y atrapó a Loki entre sus brazos antes que este saliera corriendo de la cama. Volvieron a reír y Thor lo tiro para ser él el que en esta ocasión quedara suspendido sobre el menor. Empezó a repartirle besos tanto en el cuello como en la parte inferior de su cara, mientras el receptor de sus caricias trataba de quitarle la máscara roja que portaba.

—No, espera. —Lo detuvo el mayor, separándose un poco del otro.

—¿Cuántas veces me has deteniendo hoy? —Exasperación se hizo oír en su voz—. Tienes baba aquí.

Sin decir más, se la quito de la barba y le plantó un beso. Sólo eso bastó para que volvieran al ataque.

Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse y a bailar la electrizante melodía que hacía una hora habían estado interpretando en el salón de la gala. No necesitaban parar a respirar, años de práctica les habían hecho hábiles en jalar aire por sus fosas nasales sin separarse.

Claro que aquello tampoco había podido quitarle la mala costumbre a Thor de casi bañar con saliva a más no poder la cavidad de Loki. Así de poco elegante era el rubio incluso en aquello, pero el menor ya no rechistaba. Ahora le parecía tierna la torpeza e impulsividad del susodicho.

—¿Qué tan travieso te sientes hoy? —interrogó con una ceja alzada el Dios del Trueno, luego de acabar con su sección de besuqueo.

—Yo siempre me siento travieso Thor.

—Bien.

* * *

Drakor se había visto obligado a presenciar muchas cosas raras en el palacio, desde la pelea de dos damas de la corte por un vestido hasta la transformación de un mago en salero, pero jamás había pensado que lo haría con algo parecido a lo que ahora contemplaba.

Era el príncipe, de eso no había duda alguna y la verdad es que poco importaba la dama con la que estaba porque el que estuviera retozando allí con ella contra una columna de la sala de artes, era en realidad, en todo en lo que podía fijarse actualmente.

Casi se delata a sí mismo al gritar sorprendido cuando entró a hacer su acostumbrada guardia nocturna en esa parte del castillo, pero logró taparse la boca justo a tiempo.

Quizá lo más prudente hubiera sido irse y dejar a su joven general seguir con lo suyo sin molestarlo. No había podido hacerlo, y no había podido hacerlo porque aquel acto era más que una simple follada que él hubiera tenido o visto alguna vez. Aquello era como un show, un espectáculo que le hubiera encantado realizar él mismo.

Esa dama era grandiosa. En lo que llevaba mirando ya habían tenido tres rondas seguidas, aquella era su cuarta y la posición que ahora tenían era algo más que escandalosa por no decir que deshonrosa para cualquier doncella que se preciara de ser decente.

El príncipe tenía a la muchacha sobre una de las mesas ornamentales con sus cuatro miembros aferrados al cristal inútilmente, pues estos resbalaba hacia adelante cada vez que el Dios del Trueno embestía a la dama y esta, junto con las manos del susodicho, se encargaban de retroceder la misma distancia para recibir la siguiente estocada.

Los cabellos negros de la joven que quizá previamente estuvieran fijos en un peinado ahora caían medio libres a los lados, dándole el perfil de una de las brujas de los cuentos que de niño le leían. Sus pies estaban anclados a la orilla de la mesa y con ello se daba impulso y dirección a sus meneos. La falda de su vestido se contoneaba también, sin dejar de cubrirle la parte íntima en donde de seguro estaba alojando el pene de su general.

En ese momento el príncipe tomó una de sus piernas blancas como la leche y le dio vuelta sobre sí misma sólo a medio camino, dejándola sobre su costado. Cosa que le había costado un buen golpe en el hombro y el brazo, uno que le hizo gritar de dolor pero que no sirvió para detener el vaivén constante que ambos se traían entre manos.

—¡Thor no seas bruto, por lo menos avísame! —le gritó entrecortadamente con la voz ronca de tanto jadear y gemir.

—Es que tu agujero se siente tan bien. —Logró resoplar apenas, alargando la penúltima palabra todo lo que pudo.

Drakor no prestó atención a cómo el príncipe mordía el cuello o la mandíbula de su amante, que se habían pintado de un precioso rojo escarlata para ese instante, sino que toda su atención se quedó fija en la mano del Dios del Trueno que no sostenía la pierna de su pareja, sino en la que había apartado la falda del vestido para acariciar vigorosamente el pene de la que creyó en un principio era una doncella.

Los resoplidos callaron un instante y ante el miedo de pensarse descubierto dio un paso atrás antes de notar que la ausencia de ruido se debía al muy húmedo beso que estaba teniendo lugar sobre aquella mesita de ébano con incrustaciones de diamante.

Una mezcla de asombro y asco se instaló en su ser al observar cómo el agujero que él usaba para defecar era empleado para un propósito tan lascivo como aquel. Porque era lo más lascivo que había visto en su vida. No sólo lo era el que el ano de aquel hombre vestido de mujer escurriera semen con cada fuerte latigazo que le propinaba la erección más grande del príncipe sino el rictus de placer que este parecía reflejar en la mitad que podía apreciarse de su rostro.

—Joder Thor, más a la derecha —le indicó, acomodando su pierna mejor sobre el muslo del rubio quien le estaba dando duro desde atrás.

Sujetándose de debajo de la axila del ergi y de su muslo, el Dios del Trueno utilizó su rodilla derecha para emplearla como palanca y alcanzar así el ángulo que el otro tan ávidamente le había pedido. Tuvo un precio claro: ahora la otra rodilla del rubio se enterraba un poco en la cadera del joven de piel espectral con cada movimiento súbito.

—¿Te estoy lastimando? —preguntó el rubio sin detenerse en su cabalgata.

—¡Y un cuerno! ¡Si te paras júralo que te apuñalo! —Expresó sin vergüenza el castaño.

A Drakor aquello le pareció como un buen sueño húmedo. Parecía como si en verdad le estuvieran taladrando las entrañas al ergi, tanto que los jadeos se convirtieron en maldiciones para acto seguido transformarse en porras de apoyo hacia el otro, quien parecía más que complacido en somatarlo con más fuerza sobre la mesa. Había descubierto el verdadero significado de “fornicar”.

—¡Mierda, me vengo!

Ante la proclamación del príncipe, este mismo agarró el pene de su contraparte y comenzó a sacudirlo a trompicones con ayuda del líquido pre-seminal que brotaba a borbotones de este, a la vez que cambiaba su agarre del muslo a una de las nalgas blancas que se pusieron rojas al contacto brusco.

Y se meció y se meció y se meció. No había ya control, no había sincronización. Sólo eran ya dos cuerpos que se sacudían sin dirección, desesperados.

Sin saber en qué momento, Drakor había sacado su pene escondiéndose detrás de una de las columnas más cercana a la puerta de salida. Y es que no pudo evitar masturbarse, cuando tenía aquella escena tan irreal a la vista. Sacudió su miembro, imaginándose que era él quien jodía al ergi, por quién este gritaba ahora sin control y sollozaba pidiendo clemencia.

El guardia se vino justo cuando vio el primer chorro blanco brotar del pene del castaño, justo al oír como este al mismo tiempo resoplaba e hipaba como si estuviera llorando. Su príncipe rugió tres segundos después mientras seguía agitando el cuerpo que ahora yacía flácido en la mesa. Convulsiones involuntarias hicieron que ambos cuerpos siguieran follando un momento más hasta que se detuvieron, agotados.

Drakor puso su miembro en su lugar, avergonzado de haber sentido tanta lujuria por aquel ser con la máscara negra y lo que parecían esmeraldas incrustadas.

Antes de irse le echó un último vistazo a la pareja y suspiró quedito al contemplar con anhelo el nuevo objeto de su deseo descansando con el pesado brazo de su príncipe sobre su cadera.

Jamás podría tenerlo. Si tan sólo supiera su nombre…

Si tan sólo Drakor supiera que aquel show había sido en honor a él. Si tan sólo supiera que tanto Thor como Loki habían sabido de su presencia desde el inicio de aquel último acto de la noche.

Si supiera que él había sido el afrodisíaco utilizado para potenciar el orgasmo final que ambos príncipes habían tenido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Hola! Aquí otro capítulo del Thorkinktober. Dato curioso: me basé un poco en la telenovela mexicana de Amor Real, sólo un poquito claro xD (o al menos eso espero).**

### CREAMPIE, SEXO CON EL ODIADO, SEXO FRENTE AL ESPEJO, JUGAR CON LOS PEZONES & JALAR EL CABELLO

Un acuerdo matrimonial era lo que menos esperaba como una solución a su problema. Tal vez no fuera lo más raro que su padre hubiera llegado a hacer para solventar su evidente falta de atractivo sexual pero sí algo que consideró estaba fuera de la lista de opciones.

Es decir, ¿quién demonios obligaría a su hijo, un omega de alcurnia, a unirse con alguien que tenía el mismo nivel económico y que no era en apariencia la mejor opción de reproducción?

La respuesta era obvia en realidad: un padre que tuviera solamente el prestigio y no el dinero. Eso era Laufey y eso había sido cuando frente al altar, había casi obligado a su descendiente a contraer nupcias con alguien que no llenaba sus expectativas de una pareja.

Thor por otro lado estaba encantado: Loki era el omega más hermoso y fino que hubiera conocido. Pero ni eso hubiera bastado para que él aceptara el matrimonio si hubiera sabido desde un principio que este lo odiaba profundamente.

No lo entendió hasta que comenzaron su vida juntos y se dio cuenta de que a su conyugue le encantaba correr en las mañanas y usar el gimnasio de su amplio departamento para ejercitarse, por las noches.

Salidas a fiestas, eventos sociales y demasiado tiempo en Facebook por parte de Loki lo hicieron seguir desistiendo de pedirle hicieran algo apacible juntos como ver una película o simplemente sentarse a platicar. Tampoco ayudaron las miradas de exasperación y repugnancia que él le dedicaba bajándose los lentes de sol.

Thor no había podido tocarlo ni una vez en los siete meses que llevaban de casados, ni siquiera durante su celo dado que el omega era lo suficientemente regular como para calcularlo e irse del departamento en ese lapso.

—Ya te dije que dejes de fastidiarme.

—Pero amor…

—¡No me llames así! Ya sabes que lo detesto —lo reprendió con los puños apretados para un momento después suspirar y con el dedo índice y anular acariciarse el entrecejo—. Ay ya estoy de nuevo enojándome, ¿ves lo que logras? El estrés engorda, ¿acaso quieres que me arrugue todo y me ponga obeso como tú?

Cada supuesta discusión terminaba de esa manera y Thor lo permitía. No podía contra ese argumento y sólo se retiraba lentamente a su supuesta recamara nupcial para distraerse viendo una película o jugando videojuegos.

No se negaba a sí mismo que a veces quería llorar. Lo herían mucho las palabras de su omega, quien ni siquiera tenía el título oficialmente pues no portaba una marca en el cuello u otro lugar de su cuerpo.

Su angustia crecía al pensar que podía estar con otro, satisfaciéndose con la semilla de alguien más durante su celo. Alguien más musculoso o bien parecido.

Odín lo regañaba cada que se presentaba a la empresa, que no era muy seguido precisamente por eso, recordándole que tenía otros deberes aparte de diseñar los videojuegos para la compañía: debía procrear un heredero que siguiera con el trabajo.

Ahora más que nunca era imperativo ya que no sólo era su padre quien ansiaba se cerrara oficialmente el pacto matrimonial con un bebé, sino su suegro al que siempre que se encontraba por los pasillos de la corporación parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios cuando Thor respondía negativamente a su continua interrogante:

“¿Ya lo has preñado?”

Claro que respondía con evasivas que obviamente no eran muy convincentes por la mirada reprobatoria que Laufey le dirigía, como si supiera, y vaya que lo sabía, que no era de él de quien dependía el asunto de la intimidad sino de Loki.

Al cumplir el año de casados, Thor no recibió más que una llamada de disculpas de su omega porque no había podido acabar su viaje de “trabajo” en Malibú. Y es que sí, al final de aquellos días Loki había conseguido un empleo de modelo.

El abandono de su pareja, aunado al ya de por sí poco amor que se tenía a sí mismo desde que hubiera caído en depresión por la muerte de su madre y engordado, no hizo más que en él naciera un sentimiento raro. Algo que jamás había sentido.

Aversión.

* * *

Le encantaba ser modelo.

Tenía la excusa perfecta para no comer mucho y hacer demasiado ejercicio sin que nadie viera en ello algo raro. Ahora era libre de contar cada kilocaloría que ingería y de evitar conversaciones incomodas sobre lo delgado que estaba para su estatura.

Por su puesto que el que pudiera estar fuera de su casa era un _plus_ a todo aquello. Odiaba cada segundo que pasaba allí metido y miraba esa cosa flácida rebotando dentro de la anatomía que pertenecía a su “alfa”. Casi le daban ganas de vomitar de sólo acordarse.

Pero era eso o los lujos y él simplemente no había podido decir que no al dinero que toda la vida había tenido, o mejor dicho que su padre le había dado. El idiota se había endeudado hasta niveles desproporcionados y ahí estaba la consecuencia: él, siendo desposado con algo amorfo.

Había tenido un enamorado. Él era el sueño que todo omega hubiera podido tener: rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa de ensueño y un rostro perfecto, pero sobre todo un cuerpo escultural. Y era pobre, no tenía donde caerse muerto.

Era dulce sí y tierno y bien portado: un caballero. Pero era pobre y de Brooklyn. No gracias, él podía conseguir algo mejor.

O eso había creído.

Resultaba que él no era dueño de su vida sino su padre y había sido él entonces, quien decidiera qué o mejor dicho, quién era lo que más le convenía. Como su alfa, su padre tenía la última palabra hasta que pasara a las manos del siguiente alfa en la vida de cualquier omega: su marido. ¿Era arcaico? Sí pero Loki nunca había cuestionado el orden de las cosas.

Ahora se arrepentía.

Llegó al departamento que compartía con su esposo sólo para ver a la encargada de la limpieza salir de ahí. Únicamente tomaría un par de cosas que necesitaba y se iría. Tenía una rueda de prensa en la tarde y quería que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

Vió su reloj de plata con piedras incrustadas que llevaba en la mano izquierda: si se apresuraba podía ser que alcanzara a Tony en el restaurante de sushi que tanto le encantaba.

Su celo sería dentro de tres días pero ya tenía la libido algo subida, así que no veía cómo un poco de diversión no pudiera ayudarle a estar bien durante su trabajo de la noche en la 5ª avenida.

Entró a su cuarto y se cambió la camisa de cuello alto con mangas largas de mezclilla que llevaba por una de seda verde sin mangas, semitransparente, que en la parte de enfrente le llegaba hasta la cadera y por detrás le quedaba hasta por debajo de los shorts negros que portaba. Sonrió frente al espejo mientras se ponía un sombrero café y se guiñaba un ojo.

Le encantaba lucir sus piernas largas y bien tonificadas, aunque delgadas.

Empacó cuatro mudas de ropa y las metió a su maleta grande de cuero. Su habitación era la que supuestamente estaba destinada a sus descendientes pero que él había acondicionado para sí mismo. Obviamente no iba a dormir con la morsa.

Iba caminando por la amplia sala cuando sintió el primer golpe de calor.

"No, mierda".

Corrió hacia la puerta de entrada y fue entonces que el rubio alto y gordo entró en su periferia.

”Doble mierda” pensó mientras regresaba al cuarto.

La escena de ir y regresar en cuestión de segundos le hubiera parecido cómica si no estuviera el al tanto del olor que desprendía, y no sólo se refería al de su celo sino a uno que le podía costar todo lo que tenía.

Él no dejaba cabos sueltos.

Hasta ahora.

Una mano grande se instaló en su brazo y lo apretó. Acto seguido estaba siendo arrastrado a la sala; pero antes incluso de llegar, fue arrojado al suelo finamente pulido en donde al fin pudo alcanzar aire. Estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para gritarle todos los insultos que se le ocurrieran pero no lo suficientemente capacitado en el momento en que se le ocurrieron.

Tomó el aire que su estado de celo le impedía obtener debido al aceleramiento de su corazón, subió el rostro mientras comenzaba a apoyarse en sus manos para levantarse y entonces se quedó dónde estaba.

Ni la barba un tanto ya crecida y trenzada de su marido, alcanzó a ocultar la forma tan apretada en que tenía su boca. Sus ojos eran como agujeros negros: parecía que se lo iban a tragar y no de la manera sexual que pudiera esperarse, sino en una más siniestra.

El ver su cuerpo temblar sólo hacía aquello más real. ¿Era ira lo que percibía? No, no podía ser. Thor no se enojaba, él ni siquiera se disgustaba dado que siempre se amilanaba con sus insultos. ¡Eso era! Sólo debía retomar el control de la situación, tomó impulso para ponerse en pie…

Y fue brutalmente regresado al suelo.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —le soltó.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces tú?!

Tembló. Su voz era demasiado gruesa, demasiado ronca, demasiado…, ¿dominante? ¿Thor podía hacer eso? ¿Usar la voz de mando? Se suponía que ni siquiera era capaz de eso y por tal razón había llegado a despreciarlo aún más, entonces por qué…

—Eso es —le dijo con el mismo tono sólo que más bajo a la vez que lo miraba erguido en todo su metro noventa y tres de altura, uno que nunca le había parecido tan imponente—. Ese es y siempre debió haber sido tu lugar: a mis pies.

—¿Disculpa? —respondió Loki con un hilo de voz, como si apenas pudiera forzarla a salir, obviamente sin dejar de imprimirle la indignación que sentía.

—Ahora vas a callarte y me vas a escuchar. —Un temblor involuntario lo recorrió por toda la espina dorsal mientras obedecía—. Te valoré, esperé pacientemente a que te fijaras en mí y te dejaras de frivolidades y desprecios. Creí…, tu padre me hizo creer que eventualmente corresponderías el maldito enamoramiento que sentí por ti en cuanto nos presentaron para lo del matrimonio arreglado. Aguanté tus burlas y te concedí cada capricho, ¡¿y así es como me pagas?!

Lo había detectado, pensó Loki tragando saliva con dificultad. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que el perfume ocultara el olor de Tony pero no había sido suficiente y él no había tomado un baño porque se suponía que Thor no regresaba hasta entrada la tarde de su reunión; y lo sabía porque días antes había llamado a su secretaria para saber su horario exacto.

Su respiración se agitó más al percibir las feromonas de dominancia que el alfa desprendía. Debía idear una manera de salir pronto de ahí o aquello terminaría muy mal. Para él al menos.

—Puedo oler el repugnante aroma de otro alfa en ti, zorra.

Tal vez fue esa última palabra la que lo hizo anteponerse a la fuerza de su instinto, y pegar un salto que lo llevó hasta el rubio para comenzar a forcejear en su intento casi nulo de arañarlo y pegarle.

—¡A mí no me vas a tratar como basura! ¡¿Oíste?!

Pero él no escuchó, sólo uso toda la fuerza que tenía y que Loki no sabía que existía, para darle la vuelta y con las manos hacia atrás guiarlo rumbo al sofá-cama más cercano. En el proceso su sobrero cayó al suelo, dejando a sus rizos oscuros libres de su anterior acomodo, y fue ahí donde aquello le caló.

”Esto no puede estar pasando” pensó Loki angustiado al ver cómo el rubio se quitaba el cinturón con una mano y lo envolvía alrededor de sus muñecas, apretando.

Su cuerpo estaba débil debido a la rigurosa dieta que se había impuesto; su última comida había sido el día anterior al medio día, y en nada ayudaba tampoco el que su cuerpo estuviera en pleno parangón hormonal en el cual toda su energía se concentraba en un solo lugar. 

Se retorció y gritó cuando fue recostado sobre la superficie acolchada y sus manos fueron obligadas a desplazarse hacia arriba de su cabeza. Pataleó e insultó al rubio mientras él comenzaba a desabrochar y bajar los shorts oscuros que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo.

Contuvo a su vez un suspiro al percibir los dedos de su atacante en esa zona tan delicada de su anatomía. No quería tener los sentidos a flor de piel pero los tenía, así que frustrado y ultrajado como estaba sólo atinó a gritar desafinadamente cada que Thor hacia un nuevo y aterciopelado movimiento.

—Ya basta maldito cerdo, ¡deja de tocarme!

Experimentó entonces la primera cachetada arder bajo su pómulo izquierdo, la cual se sentía extrañamente familiar. De niño lo golpeaban por ser un omega y él lo odiaba pero su cuerpo también lo reconocía como una señal que advertía su rendición y perdición.

No. Eso no podía ser todo. Él era Loki Laufeyson, uno de los malditos omegas más codiciados del mundo entero y si aquel desagradable ser quería tomarlo daría pelea.

Al comprender que estaba totalmente expuesto de cintura para abajo, hizo fuerza y cerró sus piernas todo lo que pudo, moviéndose regularmente para hacérsela difícil. Sin embargo aquel intento fue fútil, pues no era eso lo que el rubio buscaba.

La textura suave de una lengua arribó a su ombligo y comenzó a explorarlo. Aquello lo tomó tan de sorpresa que ahogó un gemido. Sin querer había abierto las piernas y Thor había aprovechado para meterse entre ellas. Se insultó mentalmente, esperando la próxima penetración; pero esta no llegó.

Pequeñas mordidas sazonadas con besos fueron dejadas en su estómago y vientre plano, provocándole cosquillas. Intentó acallar las risitas que se le escapaban por ratos y los jadeos que le provocaban las succiones que el hombre gordo iba haciendo lenta y pausadamente.

Metió sus manos bajó su camisa para frotar sus tetillas y vaya que lo hizo. Estas se pusieron firmes y en posición para él, dándole la bienvenida. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿No se suponía que lo quería follar?

Poco a poco y sin descuidar los deberes que él se había autoimpuesto con su nula barriga, desabotonó la prenda que le estorbaba y la arrojó al piso: ya habría tiempo de recomponer la sala.

Una vez lograda su meta, Thor se apuró a subir rumbo a sus pezones que sorbió e invitó a jugar con sus dedos como peones. Peones de su placer, uno que iba construyendo en volutas de espasmos que venían y traspasaban su cuerpo por ratos.

Podía sentir sus dientes pasar por los pliegues de la sensible carne que componía a sus botones rosas, retándolos a soportar los ataques húmedos provocados por la lengua del rubio.

Aquello era demasiado.

Sentía ya su entrada mojada, pero aún y con los suaves quejidos que cada vez se volvían más un tipo de alabanzas a los toques dados, él intentó no prestarle atención a su creciente necesidad. Tampoco a su pene semi-erecto, para el pesar de este.

—Te odio —declaró con los ojos apretados y creyó decirlo en serio. Aquello era algo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo únicamente para vengarse de toda la comida de la que lo privaba.

—Y yo a ti —respondió con un tono distraído pero firme: estaba concentrado en el hermoso cuerpo que yacía bajo él, pero aun así seguía enojado—. Y si no te callas te juro que me divorciaré de ti por adulterio.

Aquello era la muerte para un omega. Ellos no eran infieles, estaba en su naturaleza rendirse ante sus alfas y ser obedientes, dulces. Eso no sólo lo dejaría sin una pensión de por vida, sino que lo marcaría como algo defectuoso y con lo que se debía tener cuidado antes de involucrarse.

Aun se movía contra su captor pero ya con menos entusiasmo, como una mera teatralidad. Porque eso creía él que estaba pasando: estaban interpretando un papel. Él suspiraba porque eso debía hacer como omega y no porque al sentir las manos del rubio recorrer sus costados mientras lamía su clavícula, le provocara algo.

No abrió los ojos ni cuando Thor tomó sus rodillas y las separó ya sin imprimirle la fuerza que le impedía en un principio hacerlo. Él lo dejó así, abierto. Estuvo un par de instantes de esa manera pero no quiso abrir los ojos. El aire comenzó a colarse por su agujero y esto hizo que sus músculos rosados palpitaran, escurriendo más lubricante natural.

Quizá si se hubiera dado la oportunidad de vislumbrar al rubio, habría notado lo fascinado que lucía este al admirar tanta perfección. O lo que a él le parecía lo más cercano a ella.

Percibió el frío de la saliva sobre su pene y esto lo hizo brincar de sorpresa; lo suficiente para cambiar su cabeza de posición, justo antes de sentir cómo su cabello bien cuidado era jalado hacia arriba, llevándose su cabeza con él.

Obviamente Loki no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y lo que encontró fueron dos témpanos azules que le regresaban el mismo sentimiento de desprecio que él creyó le estaba proyectando.

—Mírame bien —rugió, mientras tiraba de su cabeza más hacia el frente—, este soy yo, Thor Odinson: tu marido y alfa. Y este —Una mano le sostuvo la barbilla y la inclinó hacia abajo, apartándolo de su vista y posándola en otra cosa—. Míralo bien. Este es mi pene. El pene que va a abrirte y penetrarte hasta que él o tú no puedan más.

Era imposible. No podía ser que eso le perteneciera a Thor. A Thor el gordito, a Thor el dejado, a Thor su marido… Era el maldito pene más largo y gordo que había visto, aunque sólo había visto tres para ser exacto pero, ¡demonios! Él leía mucho y sabía que lo más grande que podía ser, de acuerdo a la naturaleza, era unos 25 centímetros y eso definitivamente parecía serlo, o podría ser incluso más.

—¡Loki!

El grito lo hizo darse cuenta de que se había perdido de lo que sea que el mayor le hubiera estado diciendo y el jalón del pelo reanudado sólo le hizo concentrarse en lo que Thor quería que oyera.

Cada fibra de su ser gritó al concebir que el estiramiento proveniente de su ano no era por otra cosa que por la bestia que Thor ocultaba entre sus piernas con _jeans_ holgados o shorts demasiado flojos para apreciarla. Se atragantó por un momento con su propia saliva al querer jadear cuando su pelo le volvió a dar las riendas de su cabeza a Thor.

—Mírame —le dijo mientras Loki entrecerraba un tanto los ojos al soportar otro empuje de la erección que su cuerpo luchaba por acomodar—. Quiero que me mires a los ojos mientras te penetro. Así sabrás, _esposo mío_ que soy yo y no tu amante el que está entre tus piernas.

Claro que Loki recordaría al día siguiente a quién demonios le pertenecía la polla que estaba desfigurando su recto en ese momento, uno que quedó lleno cuando la pelvis de Thor chocó contra su culo.

El rubio se acomodó sobre él y entonces Loki vio algo que lo perturbó. Ya no tenía los ojos cerrados sino que estos miraban hacia el techo como perdidos, hasta que encontraron algo que apreciar: un cuerpo robusto se movía lentamente sobre otro más delgado y blanco que yacía en uno de los elegantes sofás; los cuales componían el juego que hacía casi año y medio él había escogido en la mueblería más fina de la ciudad.

Aquel no era él. No podía ser él.

Él no dejaría que un hombre gordo como ese apresurara sus embistes dentro de su cuerpo, él no separaría más sus largas piernas con el único objeto de sentir más a profundidad el mástil que le estaban ensartando en las entrañas y por supuesto que él no envolvería con su extremidades bajas la nula cintura del gordo con tal de usarla como ancla para él mismo contribuir con los embistes; recibiéndolos en el camino.

Había una larga lista de cosas que no dejaría que un hombre gordo hiciera con él y que en ese mismo momento estaba contemplando hacer a su doble en el espejo instalado arriba de ellos.

Gemir como una puta en celo sería una de esas cosas. Buscar por todos los medios que el rubio le chupara los pezones con cada penetración sería otra. Frotarse contra la barriga de ese hombre era lo que principalmente no haría y recibir su lengua en su boca con toda la saliva y los pelos de una barba muy crecida era otra más.

Con su cuerpo flexible como era, sus piernas se aferraron más arriba de la cadera de Thor casi en su espalda donde en un flashazo de lujuria, deseó enterrar sus uñas. ¿Lo más maravilloso? Su propio pene estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con aquello, pues el estómago de su amante le daba la fricción necesaria para mantenerlo ocupado.

—¡Coño! ¡Hazlo más rápido! ¡Más fuerte!

Él no estaría suplicando por más ni aunque el glande de un enorme pene estuviera frotando aquella protuberancia que lo hacía ver estrellas en la parte más recóndita de su anatomía. No lo haría ni porque tal miembro hubiera encontrado el ángulo correcto para golpearlo. Él no sollozaría casi al punto del llanto por sentirlo.

Oír los jadeos del rubio sólo lo hacía sentir un encontrado sentimiento de satisfacción con rechazo. Él era quien había tomado el mando de la acción al no obtener una mayor velocidad por parte de Thor. Su parte baja se retorcía en formas artísticas, propias del bailarín de ballet que había sido alguna vez y que le daban tanto el agarre como la distancia adecuada para empalarse con más ímpetu y rudeza que la que el rubio le pudiera dar.

—¡Me-me vengo!

—No-no te atrevas Thor. No hasta que yo…

Fue demasiado tarde: un relámpago lo partió en dos mientras se deshacía entre los brazos del rubio que ahora movía sus caderas en busca de su propio placer. Loki por su parte, estaba aturdido, exhausto y totalmente complacido con su orgasmo.

Ni siquiera protestó o tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de que algo caliente empezara a llenar sus entrañas y a escurrirse sin parar. Cuando notó que ya debería haber parado aquello después del lapso que estuvo en trance por su orgasmo, cayó en la cuenta de que estaban anudados.

—No, ¡Espera!

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que su cuello fuera rasgado por los dientes del alfa. Su alfa. Otra ola de convulsiones y placer le siguió a la acción que creyó dolería muchísimo.

Fue como regresar de un coma cuando recobró la consciencia de sus actos. Cosa que al parecer su cuerpo había hecho hacía unos minutos cuando Thor lo había jalado sobre él y ahora ambos se movían sincronizados.

Loki no hizo preguntas ni intentó darse explicaciones. En ese instante sólo importaba cabalgar el pene que seguía ensartado en él. Con las manos ahora liberadas, atinó a enterrarlas en el cabello de Thor a la vez que tiraba de él para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, algo que no logró tanto como quería gracias a la barriga del rubio.

La fuerza de sus tobillos le ayudó muchísimo con la tarea de penetrarse a sí mismo y esa vez fue el regazo de Thor el que se encargó de ser su ancla en los brincos desnivelados que el castaño daba. Su piel ardía ahí donde se dejaba caer y esta golpeaba contra la del rubio pero aquello sólo hacía que el camino para rozar la punta del éxtasis fuera en cada movimiento, más un anhelo delirante que el del propio clímax.

Al fin, enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su amante mientras este repartía besos y chupetones por su cuello y clavícula, lamiendo la herida que acababa de hacerle a Loki. Sentarse sobre algo nunca había sido tan placentero como en ese momento lo fue para el omega.

—Te odio. —Volvió a repetir al penetrarse una vez más, procurando trabar en el último momento con sus músculos el glande para que este no se saliera de su interior—. No tienes idea de cuánto.

La última estrofa fue seguida de un maullido ahogado y de un labio mordido por parte de él mismo que pronto el rubio replicó, a la vez que lo besaba y mimaba.

—Lástima —replicó con las manos bien puestas sobre las caderas de Loki para guiarlo en su cabalgata—. Porque creo que hoy voy a preñarte.

Estaba por contestarle cuando vislumbró su segundo orgasmo, igual o quizá más potente que el previo. Lo alcanzó con el pene de Thor aun luchando por ir más lejos dentro de él y con la libido hasta arriba, tanto, que no dudó en gritar un _sí_ a todo pulmón mientras se corría.

Thor lo secundó pronto, rellenándolo.

Su tercer orgasmo fue más apacible pero igual de intenso, el cuarto se prolongó bastante pues Thor volvió a morderlo sobre la herida sin cicatrizar, el quinto fue parado reposando su peso sobre la losa del baño, el sexto lo obtuvo por fin en la alcoba nupcial y el séptimo lo gozó al a par de sentir el semen de su alfa ensuciando su cara.

Nunca en su vida Loki había deseado tanto dormir como lo hizo aquella madrugada.

Nunca en su vida a Loki le volvió a faltar esa sensación de pesadez antes de irse a la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Quizá mañana esté escribiendo otro _one-shot_ del _Thorkinktober_, no sé si sea el último o el penúltimo eso depende de que me dé la cabeza.**
> 
> **Si les gustó díganme y si no, denme sugerencias de cómo mejorar pues es mi primer _omegaverse_.**


	4. ANAL, LÁTEX Y NEGACIÓN DEL ORGASMO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ok. Con esto concluyo el Thorkinktober porque voy a avanzar otro proyecto pequeño para navidad y también mi fic en progreso "Todo y Nada". Espero les guste.**

### ANAL, LÁTEX Y NEGACIÓN DEL ORGASMO

El payaso comenzó contando los mismos chistes y preguntas graciosas que se les hacían a los niños siempre en las fiestas. Su primogénito de 6 años corrió para entregar el reloj que Thor le había dado para que ganara el premio; cosa que no sucedió al ser su prima Morgan quien llegara primero.

—No llores Fenrir —le dijo mientras este se pegaba a su rodilla para acallar sus sollozos—. La próxima vez será, ¿sí?

Lo fabuloso de los niños, pensó Loki, era lo rápido que olvidaban sus malestares y volvían a jugar. Como precisamente lo hizo el cumpleañero que, sin más remedio que aceptar lo sucedido, volvió a sentarse en el césped junto a sus amigos para seguir viendo el show.

—Stark, no te invité para que tu hija le ande robando los premios al mío —refunfuñó Thor en voz baja, a poca distancia de él.

—Entonces no nos hubieras invitado —le respondió mordaz el hombre con lentes de sol, aún en contra de la advertencia de Steve de no hacerlo—. Esa niña lleva la grandeza en la sangre, no la culpes por tener el mejor material genético. —Volteó a ver a su esposo un momento y un segundo después se volvió hacia Thor —. A mí.

Loki hubiera volteado los ojos o al menos le hubiera regresado la pulla si no fuera por las ganas que tenía de golpear a su marido y porque, aprovechando la distracción y que tanto Frigga como Odín cuidaban a su segundo y tercer vástago, podía así escabullirse del amplio patio para llegar al baño más cercano.

Giró la perilla y suspiró aliviado. Pronto cesaría todo, bendito fuera Tony por su típica irreverencia. Hizo una nota mental de agradecerle luego con algo, pero antes de que pudiera echarle seguro a la puerta de madera, esta se abrió de golpe y dejó pasar a la gran existencia que suponía el cuerpo de su esposo.

”Mierda” pensó.

—¿Creíste que sería tan fácil?

Tragó fuerte y retrocedió con cada paso que el rubio dio hacia adelante, hasta que sus pantorrillas se toparon con las gradas que daban al jacuzzi, causando que su peso y la gravedad hicieran su trabajo.

Pero no, Thor no dejaría que cayera en otro lugar que no fueran sus brazos, unos en lo que no quería estar ultimadamente. Así que sí, ahí se encontraba él, en aquellos fuertes miembros que lo estaban haciendo temblar, literalmente, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo.

—¡Suéltame maldito enfermo! —Le soltó mientras intentaba escurrirse de su cuerpo.

—Oye, no digas eso, tú accediste a hacerlo —le reclamó, frunciendo el ceño y soltándolo en el acto.

—Sí, creí que sería divertido pero ya no puedo más, ¿no lo entiendes? —La voz se le entrecortó, dejando salir un gemido ahogado a la vez que el menor se doblaba en dos—. Necesito…

Fue tomado del cuello y en unos instantes su boca se encontró en estado de guerra con la lengua que la invadía. No pudo resistirse, no así como estaba. Escuchó las risas de los niños en el jardín y lo único que pudo hacer fue ignorarlas y subir una pierna a la cadera de Thor, quien viendo su intención, la sostuvo en ese lugar mientras pegaba a su omega contra la pared.

Loki rodeó con los brazos el cuello del rubio y empezó a tomar impulso de ahí para restregar su entrepierna con la del alfa, la fricción era exquisita y la mano que ahora había comenzado a descender por todo su torso, acariciándolo suavemente, no hacía más que ponerle los pelos de punta y despertar sus sentidos hasta su punto de quiebre.

"Fenrir, perdóname, yo también soy un maldito enfermo”.

Sintió el momento exacto en el que su pantalón era desabrochado y aprovechó para esparcir su olor mientras mordía el labio inferior de Thor con fuerza. Pasados dos segundos pudo percibir un poco de sangre derramarse por su boca y él la lamió extasiado por ello.

Su esposo, por su parte, dejó salir un sonido estrangulado y apartó su boca de la de él, viéndolo de manera reprobatoria. Su castigo no se hizo esperar, siendo privado de los besos húmedos que tanto le gustaban y martirizado al instante, cuando sintió cómo aquel aparato dentro de él se agitaba una vez más, violando su próstata y dejándola en carne viva Oh exquisita agonía, que le permitía únicamente quedarse en su lugar y dejarse hacer mientras las contracciones lo atormentaban a niveles desproporcionados. Ondas de ardor subiendo por su piel, dañándola, vejándola y al mismo tiempo alabándola.

Pero en un instante aquello se terminó. Ahora sólo quedaba un Loki muy cabreado que en muda protesta, dejó salir más de sus feromonas para aletargar a Thor. Pronto este jugó la misma carta maestra en su contra: la esencia del limón con mango luchaba por superar a la de tierra mojada y madera. Aquello se volvió un duelo a muerte por ver quién dominaba la contienda y atrapaba al otro con el cebo.

Claro que sus manos nada tenían que ver con aquellas riñas abstractas puesto que ambos pares ya estaban muy ocupados desvistiendo la parte baja del otro a la vez que aprovechaban para generar una distracción en el contrario al provocar con roces groseros la piel sensible del otro.

El primero estaba obsesionado con sentir los músculos de su cónyuge tensarse ante tal agresión, saber que palpitaban al compás que sus uñas les marcaran le daba una sensación de poder infinita. Thor por otro lado, no tuvo otra opción más que esa pues sus brazos estaban ocupados, uno estirando la nalga derecha de su amante mientras el otro metía dos dedos por su entrada buscando algo.

—Hijo de… ah. —Involuntariamente dejó escapar un gemido y hubieran sido más si no hubiera optado por morderle el hombro al rubio —Ya sácalo.

Era vergonzoso, estar mojado así era humillante. Ni siquiera era su celo y hacía rato que sentía cómo su ropa interior ya no daba para absorber todo el lubricante natural que su cuerpo había estado secretando, desesperado por recibir al idiota que fingía buscar el maldito vibrador. Uno que claramente ya había encontrado.

Thor cumplió la orden pese a su enojo por no poder seguir jugando un rato más con el bonito hoyo rosado y mojado que palpitaba al son de su toque. Su mano tiró y poco a poco, cada una de las bolas plateadas en forma de vara, fueron saliendo del cálido interior que las hubiese alojado durante gran parte de la mañana. Si estas estuvieran vivas, Thor estaba seguro que hubieran suplicado por permanecer allí más tiempo, como él siempre lo hacía.

Loki soltó un suspiro y sin querer, dejó salir un poco de baba que se escurrió por el hombro de Thor, quien lo tomó del cabello y tiró de él, demandando un beso de su amante. Colocó mientras tanto un pedazo de papel de baño en el lavabo para dejar allí el tan preciado artefacto y sin soltar los labios de su esposo, aprovechó el estado de alivio post-penetración en el que el cuerpo del omega se ponía flácido y jaló su muslo derecho hacia arriba.

El menor soltó un gritó ahogado por la sorpresa que sufrió su ano al ser penetrado una vez más y de golpe, por un objeto de mayor diámetro y longitud que el anterior. La calma le había durado sólo unos instantes al pobre anillo de músculos, que habiendo sufrido un estiramiento continuo en un lapso muy largo, ahora era desfigurado en un ovalo irregular que luchaba por amoldarse a las demandantes penetraciones que le propinaban.

Su órgano interno, viendo el dilema de vida o muerte que su recto tenía, buscó secretar mayor fluido y evitar el posible desgarre que la mallugada próstata estaba sufriendo a manos del perpetrador.

Sollozos se escuchaban por todo el cuarto de baño. Loki suplicaba clemencia que no era dada. A merced de su alfa y con las embestidas hasta el fondo de su ser no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar. Había perdido y su cuerpo nunca se había sentido más como un esclavo que en aquel momento.

O como un Dios al mismo tiempo.

Dejó que el vaivén lo arrullara y que fueran las estocadas las que lo hundieran en la gloriosa miseria. Los testículos de su esposo rebotando contra su carne sensible y rojiza. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él también estaba participando: su propio cuerpo luchaba por la supervivencia y ahí estaba él, complotando en su contra. Moviendo aquella masa de músculos que no reconocía como suyos, subyugándola a su amante tan sólo para que el delirio terminara.

Quería su orgasmo, lo deseaba tanto, ya casi…

Antes de comprenderlo, escuchó un sonido viscoso e indecoroso, algo así como un “plop” para después quedarse vacío. Su anatomía no lo aguantó y simplemente trastabilló logrando al final sostenerse del inodoro.

Su ano pulsaba y él estaba temblando. No. No podía hacerle eso de nuevo, el hijo de puta…

—Ya va a ser hora de repartir la comida.

Loki tomó bocanadas de aire y procuró volverse contra la pared para comenzar a tocarse. Él mismo se liberaría, no necesitaba a ese rubio estúpido para darse el placer que requería.

Sin embargo, su mano fue apartada y su cuerpo aplastado contra el muro. En su estupor no había calculado bien las cosas y aquello que creyó lo ayudaría había jugado en su contra: ahora su trasero estaba expuesto, cosa que le facilitaba a Thor el volver a incrustar el vibrador.

Estaba por protestar cuando la voz de mando lo dejó estático en su lugar.

—No intentes correrte por tu cuenta, si lo haces no respondo por mis actos frente a los invitados.

El omega se crispó ante el escenario planteado y decidió que no le convenía tal cosa. No es que en su luna de miel no hubieran practicado varias veces el voyerismo pero ahora tenían hijos por Dios y sobre todo, aquello era una fiesta infantil.

Ayudaron a la planeadora de eventos a repartir la comida de los pequeñines mientras ella y sus dos empleados lo hacían con la de los adultos. Pese a que se había cambiado la ropa interior y el conjunto verde de algodón que llevaba, por un pantalón de vestir y una playera de viscosa, seguía mojado en todas las partes íntimas de su cuerpo, tanto de sudor como de otros líquidos.

Lo peor de todo era que el imbécil de su marido seguía presionando el botón que volvía locas sus entrañas y lo hacía querer tirarse sobre el pasto y gemir como un animal en celo.

Salió al garaje para botar un poco de basura que los niños habían dejado en sus mesitas cuando de pronto sintió de nuevo aquel estímulo que ya se había convertido en un tipo de escozor en su recto.

Volvió del contenedor de los no renovables y ahí, con una sonrisa lobuna, estaba su alfa cerrando la puerta de metal una vez él regresaba de la calle.

—Estás loco si crees que… —Fue apretado contra el roble que era su marido y recibió, así sin más, una mordida sobre la marca que ya llevaba años en su cuello.

Sabía que lo estaba provocando porque su propio organismo le acababa de alertar que aquello estaba funcionando. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía sus incisivos socavar su sistema nervioso.

Estaba minando sus defensas y él lo estaba dejando. Otra sacudida en su interior se hizo presente, una más potente que las anteriores que hizo que se sacudiera de pies a cabeza, sus sesos se sentían en punto de ebullición, las brasas que estuvieran allí hace un par de horas se estaban avivando otra vez y a mayor velocidad.

Odiaba eso, odiaba estar tan a merced de sus palpitaciones anales que no lograba concretar una acción voluntaria. Sólo podía presenciar los roces que una de las manos de Thor le daba a sus pezones bajo su playera o cómo la otra le volvía a bajar los pantalones.

Una niebla de placer se instaló en sus ojos y para cuando estaba a punto de hilar un argumento con las miles de razones que había para no llevar a cabo aquello en un área tan espaciada, Thor ya se había hincado frente a él y comenzado a chupar su miembro que en algún momento de todo aquel juego previo había liberado.

Quizás esa era una de las mejores virtudes de su alfa, el poder que tenía con la lengua y su habilidad para saber desplazarse por la carne tierna de su pene que más requería atención. Esa, sin duda, podía dejar sus demás cualidades con los niños como un cero a la izquierda.

Recorrió certeramente la ruta que comenzaba en la base de su pelvis hasta el glande y sorbió lo más fuerte que podía, aquello simulaba tan bien las paredes de un ano que casi podía sentir lo que experimentaba su alfa cuando ponía su miembro en su interior.

Estaba resoplando y suplicando, entretenido guiando la cabeza de Thor hasta su límite, para probar qué tanto cabía en ella, que no escuchó a nadie acercase hasta que el ruido de unos tacones contra la baldosa deteniéndose lo hizo voltear hacia la ventana que daba a la cocina.

—Loki, la Srita. Rachel quiere saber dónde pusiste los demás vasos de colores fosforescentes para los niños, ya sabes muchos los tiraron a la basura y… ¿Estás bien? —Sí. —Aseguró, demasiado rápido para su gusto, demasiado nervioso.

Gracias al cielo que la ventana estaba sobre el lavabo y sólo se alcanzaba a ver de sus hombros para arriba o en ese momento su cónyuge y él tendrían que haberle dado muchas disculpas y explicaciones a su suegra.

—¿Estás seguro?

Trataba de empujar con sus brazos a Thor, pero este estaba empecinado en humillarlo al no separarse y seguir empujando contra su erección, bombeando a su vez, sus testículos en semicírculos con su pulgar como guía y sobando una de sus nalgas con parsimonia.

—Sólo necesito algo de paz, ¡ah!

—Loki, en serio me estás preocupando…

—No es nada, están en la alacena —dijo tratando de ignorar a las bolas que ahora se desplazaban de adentro hacia afuera de su recto por obra de una de las manos de Thor.

—Vale. —Se dio la vuelta y justo cuando el omega estaba a punto de mandar al carajo a su esposo, esta regresó sobre sus pasos a la cocina—. ¿En qué parte de la alacena? Es enorme.

—En, en la parte superior de-derecha, ah.

—Ah —acotó Frigga al mismo tiempo que él soltaba un gemido—. Recuerda que ya casi vamos a repartir los dulceros. No te tardes y por favor, dile a Thor que se apresure. Sin más, la mujer salió de ahí como había llegado y él pudo sentir como la sangre le subía a las mejillas a la vez que su marido al fin se despegaba de él y comenzaba a reír a sus pies.

Él lo lanzó lejos con toda la fuerza que tenía pero él rubio ni se inmutó cuando cayó de espaldas al suelo y tendido ahí, siguió soltando carcajadas a sus anchas.

—No es gracioso. Idiota.

—Había olvidado que a veces papá y ella también desaparecían durante horas por algún lado de la casa. Una vez los descubrí en el sofá.

—Thor que asco, no me quiero imaginar a tu papá así.

Un escalofrío subió por su espina dorsal al conectar al regio Odín y a la dulce Frigga con un escenario sexual tan fogoso como aquel. No quería hacerlo, no deseaba si quiera rozar ese pensamiento.

Pero lo que sí quería era su orgasmo. Maldición, lo deseaba con la intensidad de mil soles.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses mi amor. Hay que ir a ayudar a Rachel y a mamá.

Su alfa hizo énfasis en dicha situación, ayudándolo a vestirse de nuevo. Incluso le arregló el cabello e intentó alisar su playera.

Sin embargo, ntes de que salieran de aquel reducido espacio con un omega enfurruñado y su relación pendiendo de un hilo, el rubio lo abrazó por detrás y adelantándose a las protestas del castaño, le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Vuelvo en un momento, voy por cigarros.

Loki lo vio partir desconcertado por lo incoherente del asunto pero no le dio muchas vueltas pues no quería arruinar el cumpleaños de su hijo, enojándose con su otro progenitor. Volvió sobre sus pasos, listo para desempacar las cajitas con adornos que les habían costado casi una fortuna.

Todos los pequeñines estaban felices no sólo por el subidón de azúcar que implicaba su nuevo obsequio sino por las dinámicas que los animadores y payasos les ofrecían. Vio sonreír a Fenrir y aplaudir a Narfi, su bebé rubio y regordete de 4 años.

La más pequeña, Erin, estaba demasiado entretenida jugando con el pasto y una muñeca, supervisada muy de cerca por su abuelo, cuyo único ojo brillaba enternecido ante la visión de su descendiente más joven. Era increíble que fuera él precisamente quien sugiriera que Loki comenzara a tomar píldoras anticonceptivas.

Justamente eso estaba pensando mientras acababa de sacar el pastel de la nevera, como le estaba indicando Rachel, cuando sintió el maldito hormigueo que agitó una vez más sus partes bajas en una sacudida involuntaria. Si aquello estaba pasando era porque el cabrón estaba ya lo suficientemente cerca para usarlo.

—Wow, ¿sientes ganas de vomitar? Porque si lo vas a hacer, ahí está el lavabo. —Escuchó la voz de Tony cuando volvió a enderezarse—. No me digas que estás embarazado otra vez porque si con cuatro no puedes, imagínate con cinco.

—¿De qué hablas idiota? Sólo tengo tres.

—Oye, Thor también cuenta.

Iba a responderle que él también iba por ese camino, pues ya se le notaba la panza de su tercer embarazo, pero su ano no dejaba de recordarle que había un asunto que atender mucho más urgente que ponerse a discutir con Tony.

Otra contracción en su recto le vino, creando más espasmos y sin querer soltó un gemido cuando ya iba dando la vuelta por el pasillo hacia su alcoba. Tenía que llegar, sabía que era una trampa, pero no podía ignorar por mucho tiempo los constantes temblores que por oleadas continuas lo seguían azorando.

—Oye, ya casi es hora de partir el pastel, ¿a dónde vas?

Ignoró el reclamo y el insistente sentimiento de culpa por perderse las mañanitas de su primogénito pero necesitaba su liberación pronto o se volvería loco. Su frustración ahora ya no era sólo eso, sino un deseo de venganza contra Thor, uno que vería cumplido con lo único que sabía a él también le traería aquel sentimiento de desesperación. Oh, lo iba a disfrutar tanto.

Echó el pestillo e inmediatamente y sin ningún preámbulo, se despojó de su ropa. Thor ya estaba allí, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado los juegos olímpicos o algo mucho mejor. Él se lanzó a sus brazos y el rubio lo recibió encantado.

De nuevo vino la vorágine previa al coito. Bocanadas de aire dadas dentro de la boca ajena fue lo que sustituyó a los besos y las caricias suaves dieron paso a un tono agresivo dentro de los toques propinados al otro.

El omega lo empujó sobre las sábanas, el alfa gruñó complacido con el entusiasmo y atrajo más de su pareja hacia él mismo. Loki lo tomó del cabello y tiro, mordiendo la mandíbula del otro, dando picotazos con sus dientes a su clavícula: como si él fuera el alfa y no el rubio.

Thor apretaba sus nalgas y las masajeaba de manera tal que estaba seguro su piel blanca ya tendría más un color rosado tirándole al melocotón. Cansado de la pasividad, el rubio envolvió sus brazos entorno a la cintura del omega y sin mucho esfuerzo hizo que ambos giraran sobre la cama. Pero no, Loki ancló su pie a las colchas y logró frenar el movimiento que sabía lo pondría bajo su amante.

Quedaron de costado, viéndose frente a frente y así, sin ponerse de acuerdo, se halaron el uno al cuerpo del otro. Loki sintió cómo era liberado del vibrador de un jalón y sintiendo dicho placer recorrerlo, sólo atinó a envolver con más fuerza la pierna que tenía en torno a Thor y seguir restregándose contra la erección de este.

El alfa mientras tanto, lamía los botones rosados. Parecía un niño en búsqueda de pecho, usando sus labios como gancho para estrujar lo más que podía el pezón sensible. Loki carraspeó y continuó rozando su pene con el de su amante.

Una mano del menor descendió rumbo a su trasero e insertó allí su dedo medio, el cual se unió a la tarea que dos de los dígitos de Thor ya estaban efectuando con maestría y soltura: abrir aún más su agujero, jugando con sus bordes y palpando las paredes internas de Loki para ello.

Líquido lubricante chorreaba sobre dichos miembros y aunque dicha preparación no era necesaria pues su agujero ya era más bien un resorte demasiado vencido por su uso, el sentir que era invadido por algo no hacía más que excitarlo de maneras desproporcionadas.

Quería, necesitaba su orgasmo ya.

Thor pareció sentir la urgencia y sin más apartó un poco la pelvis de su marido de la suya y la bajó hasta que su pene estuvo perfectamente direccionado a su objetivo. Más que listo, el glande comenzó a traspasar el ano, que escurridizo le daba la bienvenida nuevamente, cuando sin más, Loki lo empujó con ayuda de su pierna.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No quieres acabar? —habló entrecortadamente el rubio, intentando volver a posicionarlo de manera adecuada a sus intereses.

—No —exhaló el menor—. No va a poder ser así. Estás demasiado excitado…

—Oh, sí que lo estoy —le respondió con una sonrisa que abarcaba casi todo su rostro contorsionado de placer. Sudor perlando su frente.

—Es que, ya llevo tres días sin tomarme los anticonceptivos —apuntó triunfante.

La cara de Thor se quedó en blanco y por un momento, más que su placer, Loki saboreó la victoria. Estaba dispuesto a reír un rato, antes de proceder a masturbarse, cuando de repente Thor estiró la mano hacia su buró y trajo consigo un paquetito cuadrado, pequeño en realidad.

—A decir verdad lo que fui a comprar fue esto y sí, ya sabía que no las estabas tomando.

Otra vez la sonrisita de suficiencia apareció en sus labios y lo odió de nuevo. Quiso patearlo en sus bolas pero se contuvo a tiempo mientras este se colocaba el condón: no podía dañar aquel bultito lleno de semen, tal vez por ahí flotando entre todos los demás se encontrara alguno de sus futuros hijos.

La abstinencia continua lo estaba volviendo estúpido.

Sintió cómo lo jalaban de las caderas y su culo era puesto sobre un regazo más musculoso. Thor lo concentró de nuevo en la escena, ahora el rubio estaba hincado y bombeando su erección con ayuda del líquido pre-seminal que se arremolinaba en su glande.

Suspiró una vez más y cedió. Tenía que hacerlo, por sus propios testículos que ya estaban quizá más azules que los ojos de su marido. Lo necesitaba tanto y el estúpido de Thor lo único que hacía era frotar entre sus nalgas su erección, ilusionando a su pobre y deseoso ano, al meterle la puntita para después volverla a retirar.

—¡Ya por Dios, ¿quieres que suplique?!

El alfa alzó una ceja y se inclinó para besarlo sobre las lágrimas que no sabía que estaba derramando.

—Intenta aguantar todo lo que puedas, ¿sí?

De una sola estocada escurrió su miembro directamente hacia su centro y Loki soltó un sonido entre suspiro y jadeo, fuerte. Si hubiera estado consciente y no luchando por clavarse el falo de su esposo, hubiera estado preocupado porque sus sollozos no se escucharán hasta el jardín, pero no lo estaba.

Sólo pensaba en cómo sus brazos no eran lo suficientemente musculosos para flexionarse a mayor velocidad y darle un impulso más ágil o en cómo sus piernas no eran lo suficientemente largas cómo para anclarse a la base de la cama para tener un punto de gravedad más estable.

Sólo podía moverse conforme al instinto que le decía desde qué ángulo su próstata era sobada con mayor intensidad o sólo podía gritar para exigirle a Thor que se apresurara en su cometido.

Ráfagas de aire eran alojadas dentro de su cavidad, ocasionando sonidos obscenos, como el de un chapoteo y de aplausos cuando la pelvis de su marido chocaba contra sus nalgas. Proporcionarle un descanso a su parte baja no era una opción incluso con lo que estas le exigían una reducción del lacerante ritmo.

—Casi llego, casi—dijo con la voz ahogada.

El rubio no podía parar. Era adictivo, tan adictivo naufragar por el interior de Loki que casi no sentía el sobre esfuerzo que su cuerpo hacía, ahogado en el placer que cada estocada le proporcionaba a sus terminaciones nerviosas.

El estímulo era alucinante, haberse aguantado durante tanto rato sólo lo hacía más memorable: más que expulsar semen sentía que dejaría salir lava sobre su amante y lo asustaba lo perturbado que aquello sonaba.

Necesitaba besarlo y lo hizo. Su pecho blanco era un lienzo perfecto para los besos húmedos que fue dejando en donde quiera que su boca aterrizaba. Su respiración estaba demasiado acelerada, sus pulmones quemaban y su pene simplemente no podía dejar de apurar a sus caderas para que dieran más empuje.

Aún no podía entender cómo las entrañas de su omega hacían para seguir permaneciendo apretadas después de tantos años de casados, después de tres expansiones para darle cabida a sus vástagos.

Follarlo no era suficiente. Oh Dios, quería preñarlo otra vez. Ojalá el condón se rompiera, ojalá su semen encontrara dónde echar raíces.

Veinte segundos. No dudaría más, no podía. Le había dicho a Loki que aguantara pero… Quince segundos, su glande ya se estaba hinchando como si le hubieran inyectado helio.

Diez segundos el cuerpo blanco bajo él se estaba crispando, estaba sucediendo, él, su Loki, estaba eyaculando, estaba tan sonrojado, tan sublime, tan perfecto, lo apretaba tan bien, prácticamente lo estaba ordeñando…

—Te amo…

Y eclosionó, cada tendón en su cuerpo vibró al permitirse secretar cada gota de semen que había soportado aprisionar en sí mismo durante todo aquel día. Para él también había sido una tortura. La más fabulosa de todas.

Su respiración se acompasó mientras descansaba en el pecho de Loki, quien todavía seguía agitado, esperando a que su nudo bajara, cosa que sucedería en cuestión de unos veinte minutos o más.

—Tho, Thor…

—¿Mmmm? —dijo perdido en el paraíso terrenal.

—A, ayu, ayu…

El rubio frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó, lentamente eso sí, para preguntarle a la luz de su vida si tanto había sido el poder del orgasmo que le había afectado el habla, cuando percibió el color anormalmente rosado que tenía su piel y la forma en que su pecho se contraía para jalar aire.

Algo estaba muy mal.

Lo abordó el pánico y sin saber bien qué estaba pasando, quiso salir en busca de ayuda pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que estaba atorado dentro de su pareja y que no podría hacerlo en un rato.

—Tranquilo cariño, lo resolveremos ¿sí?

Las palabras eran lo único con lo que podía reconfortarlo mientras marcaba al 911 para informarles de la situación en que se encontraban. Agradeció lo rápido que habían atendido a la llamada, no así al millón de preguntas irrelevantes que le lanzaba la operadora.

—¡Señorita, mi omega se muere! ¡Lo único que debe hacer es mandar una maldita ambulancia a mi domicilio!

Había sacado esas palabras como un rugido gutural, que de estar presente la fémina, estaba seguro que esta quedaría totalmente sometida a su dominancia alfa, cosa que sucedió en parte, pues en seguida fue despachado y él volvió a lo suyo.

—Loki, cariño, respira. Vamos a hacerlo juntos, ¿ok?

Intentó transmitir calma al menor pero este cada vez se iba cundiendo más de diminutas ronchitas y aunque intentaban respirar pausadamente, a su pareja le costaba más hacerlo que antes.

Finalmente Thor escuchó las sirenas acercándose y el alboroto al otro lado de la puerta que le siguió y sin muchas otras opciones viables, abrazó a Loki y lo cargó con sus miembros envueltos en torno a él para ir a quitarle el seguro a la puerta.

—¡Aquí! ¡Ayuda!

En realidad no contaba con la situación que al otro lado vivió, un escenario totalmente sub-realista en donde la mayoría de los invitados de la fiesta estaban arremolinados alrededor de los paramédicos que habían llegado sin previo aviso a la residencia y que ahora lo miraban con cara de absoluto asombro.

—Morgan, Peter, vamos al patio.

Con el oportuno escape de Tony muchos de los padres que llevaban a sus hijos de la mano reaccionaron siguiéndolo, incluida su madre que llevaba en brazos a su pequeña Erin y a Narfi pegado a sus faldas, quien lo veía sin comprender.

—¿Es usted quien llamó por una emergencia?

—Sí, soy Thor Borson y mi esposo no puede respirar.

Rápidamente el susodicho fue llevado a la ambulancia y esta recorrió todo el rumbo hacia el hospital mientras los dos paramédicos intentaban ayudar a Loki en la precaria situación en la que se encontraba.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que anudó en él? —interrogó la doctora una vez había acabado de hacerle las preguntas rutinarias.

—¿Perdón? —le contestó Thor cohibido.

—Señor, no es tiempo de jugar al puritano. La vida de su marido peligra.

—No lo sé, quizá 40 o 45 minutos…

—Ya deberían haberse podido separar, el oxígeno que le suministramos ayudará pero no por mucho si el ritmo cardíaco del Sr. Loki no baja.

Aquello alteró mucho a Thor y a su vez, a Loki quien comenzó a dar bocanadas más irregulares para jalar aire mientras era apretado más fuerte contra el abrazo del rubio. —Tranquilícese, necesita relajarse Sr. Borson, quizá por eso es que su nudo no se ha deshinchado.

Lo hizo, con todas sus fuerzas se dominó a sí mismo y le ordenó a su pene que liberara a Loki de su invasión. Este, no supo cómo, a los dos minutos obedeció y por fin ambos pudieron separarse.

Puso a su omega cuidadosamente sobre la camilla y dejó que los doctores se lo llevaran para hacerle pruebas mientras una enfermera se quedaba para hacerle preguntas que pudieran ayudar a descifrar lo que pasaba y le daba una bata para que se cubriera.

—¿Algo que inusualmente hayan hecho que pudiera afectar de tal manera a su omega?

—No lo sé. Bueno, quizás… —El rubio agachó la mirada mientras intentaba sacar las palabras—. Yo…, le negué el orgasmo cuatro veces durante todo el día, ¿eso…, pudo haberlo causado?

Se sentía como un idiota por haber hecho algo así, pero esa semana habían acordado tener un tipo de sexo más atrevido y desinhibido del que siempre tenían. Había sido el propio Loki quien sugiriera la negación del orgasmo, aunque quizás él se había pasado…

Pasaron lo que a él le parecieron horas en las que no paró de dar vueltas esperando noticias y en las que sus padres aparecieron junto con dos de sus hijos para hacerle compañía a un muy desesperado Thor. ¿Y si perdía a su pareja por una tontería?

—Papá, ¿qué le pasó a mamá?

—Es complicado cariño —respondió cargando a su hijo de cuatro años.

—¿Por qué mamá y tú estaban desnudos cuando esa gente llegó?

Thor rezó porque con el tiempo sus hijos olvidaran aquel bochornoso accidente y que obviamente no llegara a más. ¿Qué podía decirles? ¿Qué estaban follando duro y de repente su madre había comenzado a hincharse, poniéndose rojo?

—¿El Sr. Borson?

—Sí —dijo Thor dándose la vuelta para encarar al doctor.

—Su omega está bien, vomitó un poco pero lo peor ya ha pasado.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi yerno doctor? —cuestionó Frigga.

—Al parecer su yerno es alérgico al látex.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Odín, Frigga y Thor al unísono.

—Sí, el Sr. Thor utilizó un condón de látex ultra resistente para anudar sin romperlo, normalmente son los que más porcentaje tienen de este material en sus componentes. Tanta… —dudó—, fricción dentro del aparato reproductivo de su cónyuge hizo que tal alergia se diera a niveles desproporcionados y el intenso orgasmo que le siguió, sólo sirvió para que se propagara más rápido. El Sr. Loki pudo haber muerto.

La cara de Thor era de un color rojo intenso y sus padres lo veían con horror. Su hijo casi había asesinado a su pareja por su desinformada calentura. ¿Cómo era posible que él no supiera que Loki era alérgico al látex?

—Ni yo lo sabía —respondió Loki cuando ya iban de regreso a su casa, cruzado de brazos y sin ver a los ojos todavía a ninguno de los ocupantes del auto.

—Cariño…

—Cállate Thor, no tendrás sexo en una semana mientras yo veo cómo hacer para des-traumatizar a todos nuestros invitados del show que les dimos hoy.

—Sexo.

El omega junto con todos los demás, voltearon a ver horrorizados a la niña de brillantes ojos verdes que acababa de decir con soltura aquella palabra.

—Doble mierda —dijo Loki con ganas de llorar—. Espero que ellos nunca recuerden nada de esto.

Pero lo hicieron, no precisamente porque tuvieran una noción exacta de lo que había sucedido ese día, sino porque Tony después de hacerse cargo de que la fiesta no acabara como un total desastre, había grabado un tipo de _reality show_ donde él mismo contaba la tragedia de la fiesta de su sobrino y lo subía a redes sociales para la posteridad.

Pasaron dos años para que Loki lo perdonara y unos meses para que Thor volviera a dormir plácidamente en su cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Intenté hacer algo de comedia, LOL. La verdad me divertí escribiendo este cap, lamento si quedó muy largo pero a veces así pasa cuando sucede XD.**
> 
> **Gracias por acompañarme en este camino lleno de pornosidad, espero haber mejorado en este ámbito para pronto traerles porno de mayor calidad ja, ja, ja.**

**Author's Note:**

> **Este es mi primer intento de one-shot en un kinktober o fictober o inktober o como se llame. Espero que les agradara y si no, pos se lo tiro al perro. Nah mentira, todos tenemos gustos distintos. Besos y buena vibra.**


End file.
